


Pride

by Ya_Boi_Hal



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Bi Duke, Lesbian Audrey, M/M, Pan Nathan, i am no good write, i should be writing on my other fics but oh well, just a pride fic in september, only write trash like man i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Hal/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Hal
Summary: Audrey really loves Haven.AKA: The pride parade fic no one asked for in this semi-dead fandom :)





	Pride

Audrey walked into the station, coffee in hand. Nathan had called every member of the Haven PD in for an early morning meeting and she suspected it had something to do with the tense atmosphere stirring up around town. Haven was a small town; the only major conflicts came from the troubles, so whatever had Nathan’s boxers in a bunch must be important enough (or trouble related enough) to call the entire staff in. 

An officer walking into the building held the door for her, the grim look on his face making Audrey’s unease grow. Maybe someone had awakened some kind of dangerous trouble. Or maybe someone important around town suddenly could shoot fire or harvest cow organs. She pushed through the crowd of people already gathered, and stood beside   
Nathan. A couple locals including Dwight and some security officers that worked for the town had assembled with them. 

“So what kind of trouble is it?”, she asked. Nathan looked confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well it must be a big trouble for everyone specializing in safety to be here. Is it something we should evacuate streets for or…” Audrey trailed off, and Nathan’s face lit up in realization.

“Oh! No. It’s-It’s not about the troubles Audrey. There’s a parade happening in town and we need to make sure the participants will be safe.” Nathan gave a nod towards the people in the building. “I’ll explain once everyone is here.”

She took a swig of her coffee. That only made her more uneasy. What kind of parade would need big security? Unless it was— Duke slid in the doors and Nathan cleared his   
throat, shaking Audrey out of thought. 

“Now as you all know, it’s June. As the LGBTQIA+ community of Haven continues to grow, so does the transphobic and homophobic actions towards this group of individuals. The yearly pride parade is taking place this weekend down main street. To prevent a repeat of last year, I’ve gathered you all here today to ensure the protection of all the citizens participating and watching this event.” Nathan, eyed the group harshly. “Anyone who is opposed to this job can leave now. It’s our jobs to make this town safe and we can’t do that with people making this event dangerous.” 

Hushed murmurs filled the room, but no one made a move to leave. 

“Okay then. Please go to the front desk to receive your assignment for this weekend, and thank you all for coming. Duke a word?” The crowd filled out and Duke pushed his way to Nathan and Audrey’s office. When the crowd had finally left and the rest of Haven PD had settled down, Audrey followed Nathan bac to the office. 

“A pride parade? I didn’t know small towns like Haven held them.” Audrey grinned ear to ear. June was her favorite time of the year. The original Audrey Parker had been bisexual and her own new-found love for women (and depleting attraction to men) made having fake memories of crazy pride parades worth it. The thought of the flags and people and acceptance all in one place made Audrey eager to experience one herself. 

“We didn’t start holding one until last year. Hopefully we can keep it from taking a nose-dive like the first. Duke, off the desk.” Nathan shut the door behind them and sighed. “I swear the prejudice against people that are LGBT is worse than the disdain for the troubled.” 

“And that’s why you called me in.” Duke coyly winked in their direction and continued to sit on Nathan’s desk.

“No. Audrey would probably be more help than you, Crocker.” Duke pouted and slid off Nathan’s desk.

“That’s just hurtful. Plus, I did what you aked and everything is all lined out. The Gull is a safe-spot in case things go sour. Speaking of it, Audrey! I have just the thing for any ally helping keep this pride safe!” Duke pulled out a pin with the words ‘Haven for All’ with a monochrome background on it. “Some kid gave it to me at the gull but I’m not straight. You want it?” 

“First of all, I don’t know my assignment for the parade. Secondly, I’m not an ally.” Duke and Nathan looked at her with slight shock. Duke opened his mouth to either apologize or protest for his sexuality when Audrey pulled out a rainbow pin. “I already bought my own pin.”

“Wow, we’ve both made fools of ourselves man.” Duke clapped Nathan’s shoulder in relief. “At least we can talk about girls together now.” Nathan shook off Duke and gave her a smile. A weight dissolved off Audrey’s shoulder as the news sunk in. 

“Well, Officer Parker. Would you like to join me and this idiot as inside security? We’re marching with a younger group of people just to be sure nothing happens.” Nathan’s eyes twinkled as his face stretched out into a goofy grin. “Can’t be too cautious.” 

“Why I’d be honored to Chief!” Audrey smiled back and take one last drink of coffee. “Wouldn’t want to miss my first pride.” 

___

The week flew quickly and before they knew it, they were preparing to chaperone a group of 12-17 year-olds. Nathan rolled up to her driveway wearing a jacket.

“What’s with the coverup?” Audrey hopped in, her “I Love the Ladies” shirt in various shades of pink proudly showing. 

“You know how they’ve been selling custom pride shirts?” Nathan looked at her with hesitance. 

“Yeah, that’s where I got mine. Are you trying to tell me something?” Nathan nodded and paused before peeling his jacket off. Audrey’s face broke into a smile as she read the text on his shirt. 

“I’m pansexual.” He stated, his face starting to flush. His pink, yellow, and blue ‘pan-cake’ shirt pulled a chuckle out of Audrey. 

“Pan-cake? All I could think of was something generic to go on my shirt! I’m so honored you shared this with me, honestly.” Audrey buckled in and muttered ‘pan-cake’ to herself again. Nathan gained his composure back and they pulled out of the driveway. 

“Someone actually helped pick this out.” Nathan commented. “A special someone.”

“Oh really? Who would this someone be? Anyone I know?” Audrey teased. 

“You know… him. He’s at the station a lot.” Audrey quirked her brow and smirked.

“Don’t tell me! Is it who I think it is? All this time you both were interested in me and—” Audrey cut herself off as Nathan started to sputter.

“We’re not a thing! It’s not like that really. Yeah, we both kind of were but I don’t think he sees me in that way.” He frowned. “Besides, we hate each other.” 

“But that is your special someone who you picked out tshirts with! You heard it from him that he’s not straight so you may have a chance! I can’t believe I never saw this before.” They pulled a couple blocks from main street and hopped out. “Duke seems to—”

“Duke seems to what?” Duke jogged over to them wearing ‘bi-rate’ shirt with skulls and crossbones. “Nathan! You wore the shirt!” 

“Nothing, nothing. Just talking.” Audrey snickered as Nathan gave her a silencing look. 

“Well I’m with you two on chaperone duty, and I am terrible with kids so let’s go.” Duke pointed to the group of ten up ahead. “I ran out of bi jokes and some kid crushed my pride by coming up with better ones.” 

“I’m sure you’ll think of better material.” Audrey linked arms with both of them. “Shall we?” They headed the kids to the middle of the parade. A trans girl happily painted matching gay pride flag on each of Audrey’s cheeks. Things went smoothly and by the end of the day her face paint was smeared and her boys had lipstick stains from where they had momentarily joined with a group of younger drag queens and their mothers. Nathan’s was smeared with glitter. Duke taken his shirt off and put his pride colors on his torso with face paint. The crowd even cheered along, holding signs like ‘I love my daughter’s girlfriend!’ and ‘God loves you all’. 

Audrey was limping by the time the last kid left, but she felt full. All the disturbances had been dealt with right away and not even a single trouble had emerged. She even seen Dwight giving a young girl wearing a rainbow tutu a piggy back ride to the end of the parade. She turned to Nathan and Duke, and smiled. They grinned back and the grip they had on each other’s hands since the Teagues brothers asked for a picture of them together (that ended with an unsuspected kiss). 

“God I love Haven.” Audrey whispered to herself, feeling more confident in who she than ever was before.


End file.
